User talk:Ratonbat
Welcome! Hi Ratonbat -- we are excited to have Geronimo Stilton Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Geronimo Stilton Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Can you make me a rollback?--LiLy 8789 21:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) no where is it--LiLy 8789 21:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) how do you do your signature --LiLy 8789 22:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Tell me if you need any templates here =) - → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! hi--Lily 8789Cheese! 20:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hi What was the name of the mouse Geronimo likes-I think her brother was named Wolfgang, but I just can't remember her name! --Lily 8789Cheese! 22:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hi again This is really random, but do you like cheese?--Lily 8789Cheese! 23:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Oops Im really sorry about that, he did something terrible so we had to block him. I will unblock your IP. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Stealing? I like to help you! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) [[User:Travix Man|' Travix ]] [[User talk:Travix Man| M. ]] HI! How did u get the thea art and where from? can u get one off petunia? tell me![[User:Travix Man| Travix ]] [[User talk:Travix Man| M. ''']] 03:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Hello! Do you have a sandbox somewhere here where people can make new articles? That would be nice, thanks.Jvpski3 16:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) If you saw your wiki today, you'd probably have a brainfart and die. Need proof? Tylerfishfingersthegreatandnoble232 (talk) 22:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Formatoinal Events If you want you could go the the wkipedia of the series and put in Benjamin's Lost Benpack Record your findings here: _____________________________________________